To Love or Not to Love
by Jinyxed Suicides
Summary: Being HB and HG, Hermione and Draco find love while playing tricks on each other in the bathroom. But what happens when four people get jeleous, or when the one who was dead, rises from a thought to be grave? Reviewers are loved very much! Finished!!!!!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I own nothing

A/n I really like the Draco and Hermione fics, so if you find a really great fic, email it to me at stormy5@mindspring.com. Thanks.

1

            Hermione flipped over in her sleep. The rain was splattering ageist the window, and her room was freezing. 'God damn rain.' She mumbled, sitting up. _Tap, tap! BAM!_ "HOLD ON!" Stretching, she made her way over to the window. Two owls were waiting for her. One was hedwig, and the other was a big, important looking owl. Hermione opened the window, and took the letter from the big owl. It flew off almost instantly. Carefully, she put her other hand out the window, and brought Hedwig in. She slammed the window shut and took Hedwig's letter. "_ Dear Herms- Sirius and I are going to get back from Italy two weeks before the beginning of term. Do you think that you can make it to Diagon ally then? Owl me back with your answer. Harry_" Hermione rolled her eyes. She hadn't been on the best of terms with Harry and Ron since fifth year, when they both started dating other people. They had ignored her like a bug on a rock, and that made Hermione _mad_. She pulled out a quill and flipped the parchment over. "_Sorry Harry. I am going with my parents today. See you sometime if ever. Hermione_" She smiled evilly to herself. It was two weeks and _one day until they boarded the train. Sending hedwig off, Hermione opened the second letter. She screamed with excitement. "(Bla bla bla) __We are pleased to announce the new head boy and girl. ***** ******, And Hermione Granger…Head students, please be at the station at 10:00 sharp…" Hermione was confused. Since when does Hogwarts refuse to tell the head girl the head boy's name? There were only two possibilities.  Harry Potter, or… Draco Malfoy. "It __has to be Harry! I can't live a year with Malfoy!" Her mother's voice echoed up to the second floor of the house. "Hermione! Get down here for breakfast!" Hermione sighed. She would find out soon enough who the head boy was._

-------------------------------Two weeks and one day later-------------------------------

"Bye Mum! Bye dad! I'll owl you when I get there!" Hermione pushed through the barrier. She was early. She had to be. The clock read 9:50, and platform 9 ¾ was empty. "Miss Granger! _Miss Granger!" Hermione wheeled around to face McGonagall. "Yes Professor?" She leaned a little on the cart. "Miss Granger, I am very proud of you, for getting head girl. I knew that it would be you. Get to the front of the train immediately. The head boy will be there shortly. Hermione nodded and pushed the cart to the compartment. After a few long moments, she heaved the trunks into the train, and took a seat on one of the two train seats. She pulled out her mirror, and looked at her reflection. She had sleek, straight hair, and deep amber eyes. Her makeup was light; a light coat of lip-gloss and some mascara were the only things she needed. She also had her nails painted black. Her black ¾ shirt had a low v-neck that ended just above her chest, and her shorts were too short. She had gone slutty for the day. The door creaked open and Hermione snapped the mirror away. "What the…" "Nice to see you too Granger." "NO! Goddamnit! No! Why didn't they tell me so that I could just-" "Nice look for you Granger. I like the shirt; it goes a little low." Hermione blushed and Draco continued down. "Nice shorts too." He looked back at her hair. "And hair. What did you do, go black on everyone?" Her face was almost a tomato, and Draco just smirked. He sat down, and looked out the window. His face turned to disgust. "Looks like potter made a new friend." Hermione looked out Draco's window. There was Harry, making out with Parvati Patel in front of everyone. Ron was kissing Lavender too. Hermione coughed in disgust, and turned away. Draco's head snapped to her. "Is Granger __Jealous??" A smirk found its way to his lips. Hermione turned to Draco, and looked him right in the eye. "You can't do better."  "I could beat him any day." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "__Prove it." Draco lost a little color, but regained it instantly. "Fine if you're willing." Hermione smirked. Draco leaned closer until his lips were about and inch away. Hermione smirked. "Too bad I'm not." Hermione's lips brushed against Draco's as he frowned and turned away. The rest of the trip was passed in silence._

The train pulled into the Hogsmead station at eight o'clock. "Head students, First Carriage. Head students _ONLY!!" McGonagall's voice was magically louder than Hagrid's voice. Hermione and Draco made their way to the carriages together, but did not say a word to each other as they got into them. One carriage ride later, they stepped into the great hall and sat on the far left end of the teacher's table, watching the students file in. Dinner was uneventful, all that really happened was that the ghosts came through, but that was normal. After the last of the seventh years left and the teachers got up did McGonagall walk over to the head students. "This way, dears." Along the corridors and up seven flights of stairs, McGonagall led the two to their dorm. At last, a picture of a mermaid on a rock in the lake was in front of them. "Whisker."  The portrait opened, revealing the common room. Hermione twitched a smile. "I'll leave you two. Be at my office at two o'clock sharp tomorrow afternoon." She turned on her heel and left, leaving the two all alone. They stepped into the common room, which had two couches (a red and a green.), a fireplace, bookshelf, and a black coffee table in the middle. The bathroom was right across.  It looked like a bathroom. Hermione's room was to the left, and Draco's to the right. Hermione strolled into her bedroom. She had black satin sheets on her bed with red drapes, a desk in the corner, a window, two bedside tables, and a dresser. Draco's room looked the same, except he had green drapes. Hermione left her room and knocked on Draco's room. "What." Hermione opened the door and stepped just inside of the room. She looked around, shrugged, and left. Draco was confused, but he too shrugged it off. He left his room and knocked on Hermione's. She opened the door and looked into his eyes again. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Hmm…?" He felt a pulling on his stomach. "Oh, sorry, stomachache. Just want to see your room." Hermione backed up a little and pulled the door open wider. "This is it. Nothing special." Draco looked around a second before rushing out the door and into his room. Hermione shrugged and thought about taking a bath. She was getting tired and she figured a nice bubble bath would do her some good._

            Hermione walked into the bathroom wearing a thigh long red and gold silk robe. Her hair was up in two chopsticks to keep it out of her face, and a few strands fell into her face. She sighed as she watched the tub fill up with hot, bubbly water. When the last drop fell into the water, Hermione put her wand on the sink, and then slipped the robe off, and put it on the toilet. The door opened just as she was about to get into the tub, and Draco strode in wearing his full-length green and silver robe. He froze when he saw the naked body in front of him. "Uh…ah…ahem…" he felt a tint of color rise up into his cheeks. Hermione stood just as shocked. "Dr- MALFOY!" She grabbed the nearest towel, which just happened to be the green Slytherin towel, and wrapped it around her body. "Malfoy, what _are you doing??" he smirked. "I __was going to get a shower, but __somebody forgot to __lock the door!" he looked at her towel. "That's mine." He grabbed the towel from her. Hermione shrieked and grabbed her robe, putting it on quickly. Draco looked pleased with himself. "Malfoy if you don't get out this second I'll-" "You'll what. Curse me? It's not __my fault that you left the door unlocked." Hermione grumbled. "By the way Granger, that's a nice robe you have there. And, I'd hate to break it to you, but…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "There's a string on the robe for a reason." Hermione looked down and saw that it was hanging open until it was just above her stomach. She blushed while retying it. "Thanks a lot for telling me so __soon Mr. Malfoy!" He laughed as she tied it. "Not a problem at all Miss Granger, but it __was a great view." She watched him laugh when he turned around and started to leave. Hermione got an idea. She grabbed her wand, and muttered a spell. In a second, he came down with the jelly legs. Hermione laughed. "Guess you wont steal me again, will you Draco?" 'Oh my god did I just call him Draco? What am I playing at?' she thought to herself. Draco didn't seem to notice. He muttered the counter curse and jumped to his feet. "Yeah, but I guess you wont curse Draco Malfoy again." He picked her up, screaming and ran to the bathroom. Without putting her down, he tested the water. '__Just cold enough…' he thought. Then, he dropped her into the tub. Hermione screamed and splashed him. "IT'S FUCKING FREEZING YOU DUMBASS!" Draco roared with laughter. Hermione went to the edge and pulled him into the water too. They both were in the tub, robe and all. "FUCK! Hermione!" He tried to get up, but tripped over his robes, and fell into Hermione's arms. She flipped him so that she was in his arms, and kissed him. Hard. He looked just as shocked as she felt, but he let her kiss him, and he even kissed her back. There they were, making out in the soapy waters, when they heard a knocking on the portrait. They froze, lips still on each other, but then shrugged it off. "Mube tobawo" Hermione tried to say while she was kissing him. "Huw?" "Tobawo!" "Wuba?" Hermione pulled back "TOMORROW!" "Oh… you could have just said that." Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of the tub. Her robe was an extra inch short from the water, but the drying charm fixed that. Draco looked a little disappointed as he dried himself off, but it faded. He walked behind her as she tied her robe again, and grabbed her around the waist. He put his face in her hair and smelled it. __Mmm… coconuts… "What?" Hermione turned. "Did you say something?" Draco looked dumbfounded. "What? No… why?" Hermione gave him a weird look. "Ok… I just thought that I heard someone say something. Draco smiled at her. "Well, goodnight…" Hermione started to the door. "Wait, Hermione." She froze. Draco walked over to her and took her by the waist again. __Here we go again. She thought, as they started kissing again. When they broke apart, Hermione hugged him. "Good night…" they smiled at each other before Hermione closed the door._

            Before breakfast, Hermione was up early and put on some tight muggle flares and a red and blue striped Rugby shirt. The v-neck went low on this one too, but the Hogwarts teachers didn't mind. Her hair had those chopsticks in them again, and her lips glowed with her lip-gloss. She walked over to Draco's room without any makeup on, and knocked. "Come on in." he had a muffled voice. For some reason, Hermione's stomach did a flip-flop, but when she opened the door she burst out laughing. Draco was stumbling around the room, stuck in a blue and white shirt. "Hermione, I hope that's you, because I could use some help!" "Just stop moving for a damn second!" he stopped, and Hermione pulled his shirt off him. "Uh, Hermione, I kind of wanted it on, not off." She rolled her eyes as she unbuttoned the two buttons at the top. "Going for the rugby too, huh Draco." "Yeah it was the most expensive thing at the store, so I had to have it." "Figures." Hermione slipped it over his head and put her hands on his neck, fumbling with the collar. Draco caught her around the waist then, and kissed her. Hermione opened her mouth, and let his tongue feel all around her mouth. They stood like that until neither of them had any breath left, and then they parted, leaning on each other's foreheads. "At breakfast, try to be civil, but don't let _anyone think that we have something going on between us." Draco nodded. "But were a couple now?" Hermione smiled. "Next Hogsmead trip they can know when we go together, so yeah, we're a couple now." They both smiled and drifted into their kisses. "I'm getting hungry." Draco muttered. "Then lets go eat." When they got to breakfast, they forgot about their promise, and talked all through breakfast. They didn't know that four people had been watching them and were getting mad. "Something is up with them, Harry. We have to find out what though." "Your right Ron." "Harry, Ron! Look at Hermione! What's wrong with her?!" "Draco, you and that mudblood bitch will pay for THIS!" _

A/N Thanks for reading, and please, _please, __PLEASE review! I need to know whether or not to do the next chapter. NO FLAMERS! I know that they are OOC but I don't care! In your review, put down what you think should happen next! I don't have a very good imagination!! Thanks!_


	2. The Friends and The Potion

Disclaimer- I own my socks, does that count? Nah, guess not… I wish I owned the world…I own nothing! But I will someday *evil laugh* Mwahahaha!

A/n wow Chapter two is up! Shocking, huh. I figure If I can write through the school year it will get pretty good. Enjoy! Thanks to my reviewers! Keep reviewing please!

2

Monday morning after breakfast, Hermione took her usual seat in the back of the potions room, and stole a glance at Draco. She caught him glaring at her, so she gave him a hurt glance. Draco moved his mouth trying to tell her something. "Air… and… art… act…ACT!!" '_Good, he's acting… would have thought he wouldn't be. Hermione granger you are such a prat… Shut up! No, can't make me! Can too! I'm a voice in your head! Nanana! Shut up shut up!'_ "Uhg! Talk about torture! Double potions with the slytherins for six bloody years straight! What a way to start every fu-" Hermione cut him off. "Hey Harry, hey Ron. Nice to see you two too." Harry blushed a little. "Sorry herms. Why weren't you in Diagon Ally? I searched everywhere for you!" Hermione smiled a little. "Parents. Forced. Day. Before. Begged. Them." "Oh…" Parvati walked over and put her arms around Harry's neck. "Hello kooshie!" "Hey Dooshie!" They kissed each other and then stopped as soon as they heard Snape coming from down the hall. Everyone ran to their seats, and Hermione gave Harry an angry glare before getting her books out. "Wonder what that look was for." Harry muttered to Ron. "Must be what happens when you dump your friend and start making out with your girlfriend right in front of her." More color to Harry. "Whoops." Ron rolled his eyes. "Shut up you sorry excuse for a class! We will be making a potion that will make someone fall head over heels for you. You have been teamed up already. Malfoy/Granger, Potter/Parkinson, Weasly/Bulstrode…" everyone was paired up boy/girl with someone that they hated. Except for Draco and Hermione. They had to pretend though. Hermione gave Snape a death glare as she walked over to Draco. "Hey mudblood, who are you going to test your potion on, Potty or the Weasel?" "No ferret boy, you going to test yours on Park-en-Slut?" They glared at each other the whole time. Finally, class was almost over and it was time to test the potion. "We are only testing one potion, so who will volunteer…? Anyone? Anyone? GOD DAMN IT!" Everyone backed up a little. "FINE. Head boy and girl, divide your potion." They looked shocked. "But… But… Professor!" "Noooooooooooooo!" "DO WHAT I SAY! Or else you might just be stripped of your power as head students." They each reluctantly divided their potion, but they both knew that it was an act. They would have an excuse to start making out in the classroom. "You first mudblood." "No you ferret boy!" "YOU" "NO YOU!" "YOU MUDBLOOD!" "NO YOU FERRET SON OF A B-" "EEEENNOOUGH!" Snape looked furious. "At the same time mudblood." "Whatever." They both swallowed their beakers of the potion, but felt no change. "It tasted like candy hearts, Draco!" she winked at him. '_Follow please follow!_' she thought. "What? Oh, you like candy hearts?" "Love them! Sweet like you!" They started making out, pretending that it was the potion. The class jumped back. "Ewww! Professor! Make them stop!" Lavender screamed. "Shut up girl, lets see how far they can- ah no I think I'll get the counter potion out!" Snape quickly grabbed two small vials as Hermione slipped Draco's jacket off and he started unbuttoning her shirt. **Poof!** They were back to normal. They had to pretend to be mad. "FERRET BOY! GET OFF ME!" "MUDBLOOD BITCH! DON'T TOUCH ME!" The class exploded in laughter. They both glared dangerously at each other before sliding away from each other. The bell sounded, and they gave each other death stares before making it to the hall for lunch. Most of the school stared at them as they started arguing again in the great hall. "All I said was to pass the salt _please _MALFOY!" "Why don't you get it _yourself _GRANGER!"? "Fine UGLY FERRET BOY!" "MUDBLOOD!" Hermione gave a huff as she stood up. She slammed her chair back and grabbed the salt from across the table. "Watch your robes Granger. I don't want to have to wash them after you contaminate them." "Shut up you bastard" "bitch" "Man whore" "slutty gothic lazy assed poor excuse for a witch much less than a human!" Hermione gasped. A smirk came across her lips as she pretended to start crying and ran from the hall. Draco gave a satisfied smirk and swaggered out of the hall.

"Whiskers" Draco came into the common room to see Hermione reading a book. He walked over to her and snapped it closed. Hermione looked up, startled, and burst out laughing. "You slutty gothic lazy assed poor excuse for a witch much less than a human!" Draco blushed as Hermione cried with laughter. He sat next to her, and she grabbed his neck, wiping her eyes on his robes. Draco smiled and laughed at her laughing. "Whoa! Hermione!"  She knocked him over and was lying on top of him, finally getting over her fits of hysterical laughter. But then again, maybe it was just the whole, Hermione's on top of Draco thing that caused her to end the fits. "Ah… um…" she started. "Maybe we should start back where we left off in the potions room." Hermione grinned. "How about later. I have to go to class now." Draco gave her the puppy eyes but she ignored him. "No, Draco. Not now." She gave him a quick but passionate kiss, and left through the portrait hole. She flashed him a seductive look before heading down to care of magical creatures.

"God damn it!! Not only do we have potions on Monday with the slytherins, now we have care of magical creatures with them!" Ron grumbled as the trio made their way down the slopes. "Ron could you shut your mouth for one second!" Hermione shot back to Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why, do you happen to have a crush on _one_ of them?" Hermione didn't look away or blink. Nor did she turn red. She smirked. "You wish." Ron's face was swept away with relief. "_Good_" Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. Draco stared at Hermione the whole class, and Hermione pretended to know nothing. Once they started to head back up the slopes after class, Hermione started running to the castle. "Head girl meeting!" she yelled to her two dumbfounded friends. "Dr-MALFOY! Head meeting in the great hall! Hurry! We're late!" They dashed up the hill and turned to the great hall. Ron turned to Harry. "I suggest we take the invisibility cloak and go to spy on her tonight. I don't know if Malfoy is going to try anything on her or not. He was staring at her the whole class period!" Harry nodded, and they went to the great hall.

Later that night, Hermione was in her room getting ready for what she had promised Draco. '_This will be something that he wont forget!_' she laughed quietly as she put her hair up in the chopsticks that Draco loved. She had bewitched the robe to glow a dark red and green, instead of bright red and gold. One last look in the mirror and she left the room. Unknown to her, two figures were in the corner in an invisibility cloak and a silencing charm was around them. (A/n I can dream) Ron gasped as Hermione strode by in that short robe that was very loosely tied around her waist. They shuffled across the room noiselessly and waited until Hermione got to Draco's room. She opened the door and leaned ageist the frame suggestively. "Want your promise now or now?" Draco stood up and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her slim waist. "Hmm. Tough one. How about… now?" He reached down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her even more tightly. Hermione smiled when they parted, and pushed him until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. *Meanwhile* Harry and Ron walked into the room and sat in the corner. They gasped at what they saw. Draco and Hermione making out by the bed. Ron began to fumble for the bottom of the cloak when Harry grabbed him. He shook his head, and Ron stood, glaring at the two. Hermione smiled and stopped kissing Draco. She pulled off his jacket and shirt, and then, she pulled the string to her robe, letting it fall to the ground…

A/n Ha! A cliffhanger! Well, kinda. I know its short, but I promise a longer chappie next time.  Review please! I'm starting school again on Monday, so I hate to tell you that I will be slow with getting the next chapters uploaded. I'll try to upload every Saturday. Thanks! 


	3. Note

AN-

O god! Yes! Thank you lord! I just realized that (I was being my blonde self again!) was NOT the Harry potter stories that they will be taking down! I am closing the other site and I will have chappie 3 back up COMPLETE in NO TIME! PROMISE It will be up by sat! Love all of my reviewers and I am going to change the chappie completely! Thanks to my best friend, its back to writing! O yea!

Ger


	4. The Tears and The Accident

Disclaimer- you know that I don't own it so why bother asking.

A/n Wow! Thank you everyone who reviewed!  They kept me going with the story!

3

**Last time**

Harry and Ron walked into the room and sat in the corner. They gasped at what they saw. Draco and Hermione making out by the bed. Ron began to fumble for the bottom of the cloak when Harry grabbed him. He shook his head, and Ron stood, glaring at the two. Hermione smiled and stopped kissing Draco. She pulled off his jacket and shirt, and then, she pulled the string to her robe, letting it fall to the ground…

Harry froze. Ron froze. Draco sat stunned. Ron made a grab for the bottom of the robe, but Harry grabbed him. "Ron, we gotta get the hell out of here, NOW!" Ron mumbled something that Harry couldn't understand, and they started walking out. They snuck through the door and just when they reached the portrait hole, they heard the voices. "Well Draco?" "Uh… um… ah… um…." They listened to Hermione giggle, and ran out of the door. The two didn't stop running until they had reached the griffendor common room. They sat down in two chairs and stared at the fire. In their minds they saw the naked Hermione granger in front of a stunned Draco Malfoy. Ron turned to Harry. Why did she do it?" Harry kept staring at the fire. He shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Ron. "Should we ask her and see if she tells us the truth, because we know that she… well, you know…" Ron frowned as he talked. Parvati came bounding down the stairs, and grabbed Harry's wrist. She tugged him up the stairs. Harry turned to Ron and shrugged. Ron rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair. He had to do something about Hermione. He had to. Maybe teaching her a lesson would be the only way.

Hermione giggled at Draco's stunned look. "What's wrong, Draco?" she put on a fake, teary look. "You don't like what you see…?" Draco grinned. "Absolutely. Never seen worse!" Hermione put her hand to her heart and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "I'm so hurt." He laughed and pushed her onto the bed. Hermione grinned evilly and yanked his boxers down. She kissed him, but pulled back quickly. "Draco… um… this isn't a good idea…" he gave a confused expression. "Why not?" she frowned and pulled his boxers back up. "Its just not… please…" she started crying. Draco gave her a quick hug. "Why is it not a good idea?" she looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "We have hated each other for six years. Then, all of the sudden, first day of seventh year, we kiss, and by the next week, we are about to go at it. Five days isn't enough to change six years! I can't believe that I would even try!" Draco was shocked. Five days… she was right though. It shouldn't be like this. "No… your right… we cant… we…" he got angry all at once and lashed out right at her. "No. There was nothing ever between us. It was all fake. You're right; we are not meant for each other. Why would I even bother with a filthy mudblood?" he crossed the room as Hermione leaked silent tears. She looked up with little pools of water on her face. "Where are we?" Draco fumed as he swept around. "We are in your room. We just broke up after a few days. Don't even bother with me anymore!" he swept out of the room and slammed the door behind him, rattling the walls. Hermione pulled her pillow to her and wept. Her life was terrible now. 

Draco was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What had he just done? Why did he do it? Flipping over, he saw a pile of gold. He shrugged and grabbed his gold along with his invisibility cloak. "Got the money to anyways." He muttered, walking to the portrait hole and sneaking out. He wandered down all of the halls until he reached the one eyed witch. "Nine o'clock… they should still be open." After about twenty minutes, he was standing inside the three broomsticks with a bottle of butterbeer. An hour passed and he found himself with eight more bottles and a 10-galleon bill. He swayed and swaggered with the invisibility cloak on all the way to back from the bar to his common room, but then walked into the bathroom to the toilet. He must have been vomiting for a half hour when the door snapped open and smashed into his head. Everything went black.

Hermione stopped crying when no more tears were left to be shed. A half hour had passed since Draco left her room, and she had no idea where he had gone. She shed a few more tears before she grabbed out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter, to Draco. As soon as she finished she felt as though something was pulled off of her chest. A huge weight that had been dropped on her was lifted, and she felt strong again. Hermione walked briskly out of the room with the letter in hand and knocked on Draco's door. No answer. Where was he? "Alohamora." She muttered, unlocking the door. "Draco, you know that I didn't want to-" she looked around, but no Draco. "Draco?" she looked again. Under the bed, in the closet, she even pulled the drawers of his desk out looking for him. She heard the portrait open and close, then the bathroom door open and close. She shrugged and put the letter on his pillow. After going back to her room, she decided to take a shower. She completely forgot that Draco was in the bathroom. Not bothering to change into the short robe, she wandered to the bathroom. She started to open the door and BAM!! A muffled "What the- OW!" escaped the room and Hermione froze. '_Oops'_ she thought. "Draco, I'm so sorry did you get… OH MY GOD!" the toilet had vomit in it and now there was blood all over the ground from where the door had hit him. "Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD WHAT DID I DO!" Falling to the floor, Hermione cradled his head. "Draco! I'm so sorry! Please wake up! No… no he can't! HE CAN'T!" she rested his head back down on the floor before backing out of the room. She ran past the common room, out the door, and past the Gryffindor common room. She screamed the whole time. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR! HELP! OH PLEASE PROFESSOR WHERE ARE YOU!" she stopped and let out a frustrated scream.

Harry marched back down into the common room looking smug and tired. Just when he got a nasty glare from Ron and took a seat in the chair next to Ron's, he heard a scream. A girl was screaming for the headmaster. "That wasn't!" "Couldn't be!" "Could it?" "Hermione!" they screamed together, standing up. They both ran out the portrait and saw her stop and scream. "PROFESSOR! IT'S A GOD DAMN EMERGENCY! HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" they ran to her. "Hermione! What happened?" Hermione looked relieved but extremely distressed. "I have to find Dumbledore! Never mind what happened! Where is the headmaster??" Harry whipped out the marauder's map. "Always carry it with me… he's walking by the head student's room." "Oh god! PROFESSOR! PLEASE! PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR!" she ran after the professor, finally catching him in front of the portrait. "Oh thank god! Professor! Come QUICK! There has been an accident in the head bathroom! Draco Malfoy is seriously hurt!" the headmaster's eyes twinkled and then faded. The four (Harry and Ron too) ran to the bathroom to see Draco still out. Hermione sat and cradled his head again. "I was going to go to the bathroom and opened the door! He was by the toilet as you can see, and BAM! It hit him in the head and something happened to make him bleed! Please! We need to save him!" the professor nodded and magically walked with Draco at least four feet in the air, to the hospital wing.

As soon as they were in the hospital wing, madam promfrey whisked over to them and put Draco to bed. She brought over a big vile of purple liquid, a tube of green paste, and a washcloth over to the table. Hermione seated herself at the edge of the bed, holding Draco's hand. The headmaster caught Hermione's eye, and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling at the site of her hands. She blushed a little and turned back to Draco. The nurse had just put the paste on, and there was smoke coming out of his mouth. Next thing they knew, Hermione was puked on. "Ah! GROSS!"  She screamed, wiping it off of her face. An hour later, Hermione still sat with Draco. Everyone else had left. She could only hope that he would live.

Draco's P.O.V

Everything is black, but keeps flashing white and blue. Sometimes I see an angel in the white. She looks familiar. She looks sad. I don't know who she is, but I want her to be happy. I have to make her happy. There is some kind of light up ahead of me. I'm in that tunnel that potter always snuck into… how did I get here? I have to get out… its getting brighter… and brighter! Her face is clearer…. Hermione!! It's her! Why is she here! Why? She is sad…something is touching my hand… I think that it is hers… what is going on…  
  


A/n

Don't forget to review! This chapter is out WAY before I expected, but the ideas kept coming! Can't wait to write the next chap!! Yeah, no lemon for now, you have to review if you really want it! *Smiles* see you soon!!!


	5. The New Love and The Idea

Disclaimer- you know the drill.

A/n yeah, a poor attempt for fluff. At least the chapter is sweet. Be prepared for stupidness in fluff! And the pov's are not the best but who's rating them. This is the fastest that I have ever updated!!

4

Last Time 

Draco's P.O.V

Everything is black, but keeps flashing white and blue. Sometimes I see an angel in the white. She looks familiar. She looks sad. I don't know who she is, but I want her to be happy. I have to make her happy. There is some kind of light up ahead of me. I'm in that tunnel that potter always snuck into… how did I get here? I have to get out… its getting brighter… and brighter! Her face is clearer…. Hermione!! It's her! Why is she here! Why? She is sad…something is touching my hand… I think that it is hers… what is going on…

Hermione sat by Draco's side for three days. She only ate a few pieces of toast when Dumbledor came in and told her to. She was miserable. Harry and Ron came in once a day around dinnertime to bring her the homework for the day, but never stayed longer than ten minutes. "Wonder why. Too busy with their goddamn girlfriends?" she had made a habit of talking to herself when no one else was around, and couldn't figure out why Madam Promfrey kept giving her strange looks. Hermione looked at the homework that she had in her lap. "History of Magic. Figures." She shrugged and looked at the date. "November 10th… not much longer until Christmas." Sighing, she stole another look at Draco. He was so fragile, His bandaged head and even paler skin than normal. Hermione threw her work down. "Impossible! I can't work now! He has to wake up!" she was pacing now, and dragging her hand along the new silky green curtains by his bed. She collapsed in the chair and let her headrest on Draco's stomach. "At least your still breathing…" she was asleep.

Draco's P.O.V

It's cold and dark. I think that I am locked in something; a box, like Moody, or a dungeon like Snape. But it has been dark. "Hmoy om mac… gurs" who was that… it was that angel again. I can see the blurry outline of her beautiful face… what is she doing though. It has to be Hermione. I have to open my eyes. I want to at least try to; it's been long enough! I've had enough of being locked here forever. It's done! No more of this! I can't take it anymore!!!

Hermione's head snapped up. She felt Draco's hand tightening around hers and squeezing. "Draco? Draco are you awake?" the squeezing stopped and his head rolled to the other side. Hermione cried again. "Draco! Please! No! You can't! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Well… course I didn't see you but that's not the POINT!" she looked down at him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "GOD DAMN IT DRACO MALFOY IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I SWEAR THAT I WILL-" "Hemnie…" Hermione's heart jumped. "Draco! You're up!! Oh god! You're awake!" he fluttered his eyes open and slowly sat up. "How long was I out?" he asked, getting used to using his voice again and taking a big gulp of water. Hermione smiled. "Three days." "Really?" "Yeah." Draco smiled with Hermione. "Let me guess you only came in after your classes… oh." Hermione smirked and he looked at the big pile of books and parchment. "Wow." "What." Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes. "That's a lot… of work…" Hermione shrugged. "No its not." "To you." "Whatever." "Still mad about the other day?" Draco tried not to look at Hermione, but just couldn't help it. "I think that that is the reason that I am in here in the first place." Hermione had a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know though…" he leaned back on his pillows. "I can't remember. All that I remember is being in the bathroom and having a nice talk with the toilet and a door hitting me." At that thought, it was like all of the pain had come back in a rush. His hand rubbed his temple, and his eyes shut tight in pain. "God! Ow! All of the sudden it hurts!" Hermione put her head ageist his chest and hugged him close. "I'm just glad that you are okay…" she smiled and looked up at him. Draco tried to lean down to kiss her, but the pain was too much for him to take. Hermione ran a hand down the side of his face and down his jaw line. Draco kissed her fingers, because that was all that he could reach, and took her hand in his own. "Where are we?" he asked, a glittering twinkle like Dumbledor's in his pale eyes. Hermione grinned. "Wherever you want to be as long as I'm there." Draco smiled, but didn't kiss her. Madam Promfrey bustled over, and that was all of there love for then.

The weeks droned on like one of those 'back in my day stories,' and every day, Draco and Hermione fell even more in love. When December 11th rolled around, they were used to the nightly make-out sessions by the fire in their common room, and the sweet goodnights by their rooms. On December 11th, Dumbledor called them to his office. "_Wonder why…_" they both thought, thinking about what might happen if he found out what they did every night. To their great relief, he knew nothing. Or at least did a great job of hiding it. "As head boy and girl, you are to decide on what we will do on Christmas. Either some kind of party, a dance, a costume party. Something fun to keep as many people at the school this year. We can't let them go home with Lord Voldemort rising. Think of something fun. I'll be back in an hour to see what you have decided on. With that Dumbledor left them through the door in the back of the room. Hermione turned to Draco. "A dance." "A dance? _Why_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Because it will make all of the boys go hunting for girls in hopes that if they behave they will get laid after." Draco cocked his head and thought for a second. "I guess that's a good idea but I have to add to it. Every couple gets dressed up nice, and the best couple get a prize or something." "Great, but what will the best couple have to do to get the prize?" Draco thought a second before answering. "They have to be voted for as the cutest, most romantic, or best dancing couple. The Grand prize goes to the couple who will be the best at all of the stuff." "Awesome! I love it!"  They spent the next hour planning and then explaining their idea to Dumbledor, who agreed, before heading back to their rooms. Too tired for the make out session, they gave each other a quick peck before going off to bed. "Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow."

At breakfast, Dumbledor announced the dance to the school, and that there would be an unplanned on Hogsmead trip for _only_ the sixth and seventh years that afternoon. "Yeah! We can do our Christmas shopping _and_ we can buy clothes for the dance! This is great!" Draco nodded, and got up. "Draco, where are you going?" "I'll be right back! I have to go get something!" he ran away to his dorm, and came back with a paper in his hand. Sitting down, he pulled out the paper and gave it to Hermione. "You wrote that, didn't you?" Hermione blushed and grinned. "Yeah, love the words, don't you." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. After breakfast, the sixth and seventh years made their way to the town to a shopping day. After giving Draco a kiss goodbye, Hermione met up with Ginny for an awesome day of shopping. "This is going to be great!   
Hermione said to herself, as the girls walked into the "_Muggle Formal- formal muggle wear for the formal occasion._"

An- Expect the dance (as always) soon! 


	6. The Bad News and Christmas Eve

Disclaimer- this is getting old. NO I don't own it!

5

Last time-

Hermione and Ginny went shopping. Not much to be said.

Hermione had a pile of dresses next to her in various colors. Her favorite so far was the black silk tank dress that had a round neck that plummeted three inches down her front. The skirt stopped just before her knees, and a black evening scarf went around the shoulders. Hermione instantly fell in love with the dress, and knew that she had to have it. "Come on herms, you have to try at least one more dress on!" Ginny complained, watching Hermione grab her cloak. "No Ginny, I already found my dress!" Ginny pouted but grabbed her cloak so that they could pay and leave. After making it back a terrible 25 feet next door to the three broomsticks, they met up with Draco and Harry, who were on the other sides of the pub, glaring at each other. Hermione put her arms around Harry and dragged him over to Draco, where she put her other arm around him. "Come on you two. You have to get along or else I can't be your friend and your girlfriend." They glared at Hermione before looking at each other with a twitch in their eyes. Hermione smiled. "I don't know if you agreed to anything or not but…" she started shouting. "WE GOT A TWITCH HERE! A TWITCH! NOT A GLARE! A TWITCH!" she smirked and whispered to the two of them about, "an improvement." Harry smiled. "Can we go yet?" Draco, Ginny and Hermione all rolled their eyes before wandering out and back to the castle. 

But what was unknown to everyone was that lucius was _not_ dead… he was gone, but not dead… _yet_.

Marching back to the castle, Harry noticed that his scar was hurting. "OW! Damn scar!" everyone looked up at him. "The… scar again?" Ginny visibly paled, as did Hermione. "Is it bad for him?" Draco whispered to Hermione, noticing that she had paled. "Yeah it only happens when the dark lord is near or is feeling like beating the shit out of something and then killing it." Draco paled too. "Oh… uh…okay…" Hermione` twitched a small smile at Draco and then turned a new worried look to Harry. "Harry, are you worried??" Harry looked sarcastically at her. "No not at all." "Harry, you have to Dumbledor as soon as we get back to the school." Ginny was obviously scared as she said everything very quickly. They walked very quickly and silently back to the castle. 

Dumbledor was walking past the front doors when the four opened the doors. "Professor! Wait just a second!" "Yeah, professor! I need to talk to you!" "Potter has a problem." "Professor!" they all clambered up to him. His eyes twinkled as he looked to one wind whipped face to the next. "Yes students?" Harry explained about how his scar hurt again, and left the group to go talk to Dumbledor and the heads of houses for extra safety precautions. The other three just stood there before shrugging and started wandering around the halls. Finally, Ginny, sick of walking and eager to hear what happened to Harry, left Hermione and Draco alone outside of the head rooms. Hermione threw her bag into her room before sitting on the squishy sofa next to Draco and stared at the wall a good five minutes before she pulled herself into Draco's lap. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, content. "Draco?" "Mmm?" Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. She traced his jaw line before giving him a light kiss. She suddenly got a look of worry. "Do you think that he's here?" Draco shifted his arms a little and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I think that he is out there somewhere, just not here… yet. Believe it or not I a little scared for Po-Harry's safety." Hermione nodded and shut her eyes as tight as they would go. After ten minutes of not talking, Draco stole a look at her eyes. '_She's such an angel…_' he thought, staring at her beautiful face. He kissed her neck and softly chuckled when she sighed in her sleep. Soon, both of them were fast asleep in the common room.

Hermione woke up around eight in Draco's arms. She grinned to herself and ran to the shower. As soon as she opened the door chills raced up and down her spine. She could see Draco's limp body and smell the blood. She saw the broken wood from the door in the corner and the stained floor. She shivered again and grasped the sink for support. Hearing footsteps down the hall she gripped the sink harder. She didn't realize that it could only be Draco. The door clicked open and Draco stared at Hermione with her shut eyes and death grip on the sink. Chuckling, he put his arms around her waist and head on her shoulders. They stared at each other in the mirror. "Herms, are you okay?" She shivered, and cast him a quick worried look. I just had a, well… flashback to that night…" Draco smiled a little bit and turned her around in a big hug. "Its okay Herms. That was ages ago. Its all good now." Hermione smiled. '_Two weeks to the shocker'_ she thought, giving him a quick kiss and turning the water to the shower on. A tap came to the door, and a quick thud and flap of wings meant a letter. Draco turned to it, confused. After seeing the name written on the letter, he shot a glance at Hermione and ran out of the room to read it. Hermione stood there confused, and hurried after him. "Draco, who is that from?" After about five seconds, his voice filled the hall. "It's a letter from home. Just go take your shower. I'll get mine later." Hermione shrugged, but then remembered that the door was closed. "Okay…"

Draco smiled mentally as he heard her walking away. "Remind her to kiss her for being so gullible." The letter shocked him.

Draco-

Your father is here now. Be home for the new years and remember to give that mudblood a good sock to the nose. Nobody will beat a Malfoy. Lord Voldemort will be joining us on the New Year to discuss your training for being a death eater. Be here on the first or else you can count on not seeing the second.

Love from,

Lady Malfoy

"How dare he…" Draco muttered. Getting to his feet. He dressed in record timing, and was at the bathroom door banging on it. "Hermione! Hermione come here! Quick!" The pounding of the water stopped and the door opened to a soaking Hermione in a towel. Draco's spirits lifted for two seconds before plummeting back to the rocky bottom. "Herms, I have to go to Dumbledor! Personal emergency…" Hermione tensed a little. "Family?" "Yeah…" She relaxed and nodded before he raced to the portrait hole. "See you at breakfast!" The door closed and he was gone.

Hermione's P.O.V

What could startle Draco so much that he ran through the portrait hole to Dumbledor? Normally he is reluctant to go to the headmaster. But this _is_ a family… emergency. I wonder why. Could something have happened to his mother? Could she be dead? She can't. Maybe I should go to his room and check if that letter is there. It might solve a lot of problems. I wonder what happened…

Hermione finished her shower and wandered into Draco's room. "The letter has got to be somewhere…" she ruffled papers as she went through the stack. "Where is it!" she had looked three times, and still no letter. She opened the drawers to his bedside cabinet and looked some more. "It cant be that hard to find…" There were several large books and a few envelopes, but none of them had the letter. "Err! He must have taken it!" She heard the door click and she jumped. "Oh god! Quick! Think!" She tossed the drawers closed and quickly sat on his bed. She saw his sad face looking down as he walked into the room. Darting his eyes up, he saw her sitting on his bed. Her guilty face was too easy to see. "Curious, aren't you." She smiled weakly as he sat down next to her. "Draco, what's wrong?" He shook his head and suddenly found the floor very interesting. Hermione didn't like being ignored. He jumped when he suddenly found her hands snaking around his neck and her pulling herself into his lap. "Draco… Why wont you tell me…?" she bit her lip and looked at him. Draco sighed and let the words from the letter tumble out. She was paled a little when he finished. "But Draco… are you going to go??" He gave a short laugh. "Dumbledor and I have it all sorted out. I'm going as a spy. I'll have to go along like I'm joining him, but I have a potion on me. Nothing can hurt me. Look. Take something and try to hurt me." Hermione sat there, not knowing what to say before lightly slapping him across the face. "Ouch!" she quickly brought her hand to her cheek. Draco smiled, unharmed, and Hermione clutched her cheek where the blow seemed to be twenty times stronger. "Damn!" "So you know how it would feel if Lucius or Voldemort tried the craticus curse? It would be hell. No. Worse than hell. It would be so bad that they would be scared to ever touch a wand again." Hermione nodded as the pain grew faint, and stood up. "Come on Mr. You-can't-touch-me. Breakfast wont last forever. They strode out together for their breakfast.

The next week and a half passed by without anything exciting happening. By the time December 23rd rolled around, the usual pre-Christmas fever danced around. Hermione and Draco helped set up the Christmas trees and put the ordainments on while the school buzzed with excitement. As they were sitting in the Head student's common room on the 24th with Harry and Ginny, they compared how many points they took off of students. "I took about twenty off with all the houses put together." Harry explained. Hermione and Draco snorted. "Are you kidding? I took twenty off of one student today! I think that I have taken off at least a hundred from all of the houses, and given twenty!" Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and muttered, "she even took points off from me when I enchanted mistletoe to follow her around so that I could kiss her whenever I wanted to…" Harry and Ginny snorted before they left. Draco kissed Hermione goodnight, and stalked off. Hermione sighed before going off to bed as well. She went to sleep contently, but she had a nagging voice in the back of her head mumbling every so often about new years…

A/N

So how did I do this time? I hope that it was LOADS better than the last chapter! BIG surprises next chapter! I'll get that up soon between my homework sometime…


	7. The Power and The Attacker

6

A/n Thank you for reviewing! Hope that this chapter isn't so boring. It's Christmas after all… Please review. Yeah, the promised surprise is here. J Enjoy it!

"Hermione! Wake up sweetie!" the head student's room was covered in red and green, and a small tree was in the corner with the presents under it. Some fairies were hovering in the corner of Hermione's room, giggling at Draco as he leapt under the covers with Hermione and shook her awake. "Hermioneeeeee!" "Geroff Draco… I'm trying to… no I'm not its Christmas!!" Draco grinned as Hermione's eyes shot open and she let a smile twitch the ends of her lips. "Merry Christmas, Hermione." "You too, ferret boy!" she laughed as Draco put on a fake scowl and jumped up. She threw open her dresser and grabbed her now very long and heavy robe and threw it on over her boxers and tank top. "It's too cold for Christmas!" she wined, grabbing her wand. She decided to torture Draco by making him wait to open his presents, and wandered over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a show…show…shower…" Stifling a yawn, she heaved the door open and froze. That stiff feeling sprinted up her arms and through her stomach. She whimpered as she collapsed into a small heap on the floor. Noticing her figure on the floor, Draco ran to her side. Her eyes were glossed over in feat and her face was damp with tears. "Draco!" she screamed, throwing herself into his arms. He stroked her still shaken body and whispered to her that it was okay. "Herms, you have to get over this… I'm not dead… well not yet anyways… OH, well I meant… er… yeah." Hermione smiled weakly and let herself be pulled to her feet by Draco. "Presents after I get dressed. Draco mumbled his complaints but strode off to his room.

Her closet had a rainbow of clothes. After looking at every color, Hermione finally settled for a deep red sweater with a low v-neck and a pair of flares. Draco was waiting in the common room looking rather cute with his tousled blonde hair, metallic green tee shirt and black boxers. Hermione laughed when she saw his annoyed face. "God Draco its only been about five minutes!" he mumbled something that sounded more gibberish than English. Hermione sat next to the tree and pulled out the closest present. After about ten minutes, all but one present was opened. "Wow, candy from Hagrid, a book as usual, from Ron, shopping spree to Fred and George's joke shop from them, normal sweater from Mrs. Weasley, more makeup from Ginny, and MORE books from Harry! God! Do those two think that I do anything else besides read??" Draco sniggered as he opened his present from Hermione. A box from a very expensive wizard jewelry making company fell into his lap. "Wow… Hermione…." He opened the box to find two rings. Both were gold, but sometimes one would flash fire while the other would send ice across it. Hermione giggled. "Which one do you want?" Draco looked at the flaming ring to Hermione and then to the ice ring. "What do they mean?" "Well, both of them stand for our love…" she blushed. Draco grinned. "…And?" "And what?" "aaannnddd?" Hermione cocked her head. "And what?" "Don't they do ANYTHING else???" he flashed her another smile. "Well… I fixed them up with Dumbledor so that they will both give you even more protection. That power that you got from Dumbledor ONLY works on _humans _and they can only be _males_ that are _exactly _300 pounds! Do you really expect your father _and_ Voldemort to be the same weight and do you really think that both of them wouldn't think about using some kind of animal to attack you?" Draco fingered the rings nervously. "The fire one will protect you against any animal and against any human. The other ring will protect against only humans and potions." Draco nodded thoughtfully. "I think that Ill take the fire one. You take the ice one." They both took the rings and pushed them onto their ring fingers. The rings locked down and flashed their colors. "AH! Its cold!" "Yeah, mine is burning suddenly!" the colors shinned brightly before blowing to each other. The rings each glowed a brighter gold shine, and sent a blast of warm air followed by a blast of cold wind past their faces. "What's going on?" Hermione screamed as the rings suddenly shot to each other. Hermione crashed into Draco and the rings each turned shades of red and blue. An aura surrounded each of them, and then everything stopped. Standing up and brushing off, they stared at the rings again. "That, was weird." Draco gave a short laugh and grabbed Hermione's present. "Here, this is for you." Hermione pulled the wrapper off of the present to find two boxes fall out. "Open the small one first." Draco ordered, grabbing the bigger box away from her. "God Draco, don't be so picky." She gasped as she opened the box to find a small silver necklace with a small silver snake curling around the feet of a gold lion. "Its, well. It's beautiful, Draco!" She gave him a huge hug and kiss before turning around so that he could the silver chain together. "Glad that you like it, herm." Smiling, Hermione grabbed his hand and started to leave. "Wait, Hermione." Doubling back, Draco ran to his room and came back with a blindfold. "Put this on." She gave him a suspicious look before tying the black fabric over her eyes. He led her to the couch and let her sit before pulling the present out of its box. "Okay, Hermione. Hold out your hands." He set the present into her hands and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes. Her shocked expression was more than enough for him when she opened her eyes and saw a gleaming broomstick in her hands. "An _IceBlocker??_" (A/n yeah I know it's tacky. Sorry, too lazy to think of something else.) Draco beamed. "I knew that you would like it!" She was speechless. "I figure that we can go to the quidditch pitch and try it out. I know that you will need one if you go into the ministry!" Still speechless, she gave him the biggest hug that anyone has ever received. "Thank you, Draco! Thanks soo much!" *pause* "by the way, Draco. You're getting the other half of your Christmas present t.o.n.i.g.h.t!" Draco stood there, in a little bit of shock (well, he was trying to looked shocked.) '_Its about time too._' He thought, watching Hermione's laughing face. "Oh… kay…" Hermione just laughed and grabbed his hand to drag him to breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent having snowball fights and chatting with Harry and Ginny. Draco finally decided to be on speaking terms and found it fun to talk to Harry and Ginny. At about four, Hermione and Ginny ran back to the head student's room to get changed. "Thanks so much for letting me get changed down here, Hermione. I don't think that I could take listening to Parvati and Lavender from the other side of the tower!" Hermione laughed. "No prob!" At seven, Draco, Harry, and Ron all trudged to the tower to get ready and play some chess.

Ginny had left Hermione's room twenty minutes ago. Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror. "I'm so lucky…" BAM! "Herms! We gotta go! Hermione!" Hermione sighed and strode to the door. She opened it to see Draco. He stumbled backwards in shock. "Wow! Hermione! You look great!" she smiled as he looked at her black dress. She wore the ring and her necklace that Draco had given her. Her hair was silky and was hung down to her shoulders, and her nails were a deep blood red. Kissing Draco on the lips and grabbing his arm, they started to leave the room. "Come on we have to be there early… I think." Draco smiled while they walked down the halls.

The great hall was full of excited students and couples. Hermione clutched Draco's hand tighter from her nerves as they entered the hall. Ten minutes later, the first song started and everyone danced. An hour later it was ten o'clock. "Draco, one more dance then we need to go get a drink." He nodded. The dance finished and the couple sat down.

-Somewhere else-

"Master… it is time." Nodding, a dark figure made it's way to the center of the room. "Good… This will be the end of everything…"

Draco and Hermione sat together at a table. Hermione was a little tired, so she let her head rest on Draco's shoulder as they watched the couples dance, friends laugh, and teachers waltz. "It's such a nice party…" The lights in the room faded to just a flicker of light. Everyone stopped moving. "What's going on?" "Huh?" "What the-" "I want my mommy!" "WHAT THE FUCK!" a crashing sound like a million pans clanging together exploded in the hall. Purple smoke poured out of a hole in the floor. Lightning flew through the ceiling. In just a second, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, and the teachers recovered from their shock and ran around the hole. "Draco! Go directly across from me!" "Why?" "Because the rings will make a dome to protect us, and every good person in a twenty foot radius!" Draco, still confused, gave a worried shrug and ran to the other side. A cold laugh was heard and in the center was a figure. A tall man with billowing robes. He laughed and started shouting "_Avada Kedavra!"_ The green lights shot out and hit two people. Everyone screamed as the light smacked into Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. "Ginny!" Hermione was horrified. "Draco! The rings are not WORKING!!!" Draco looked shocked. "YES THEY ARE! LOOK!" Ginny and Cho stood back up, their eyes flashing red and yellow. "What's wrong with them!" Hermione was shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. The two stalked into the center of the room, their backs perfectly straight and their eyes blood red. Hermione screamed. Her fingers had a blue light flashing out, while Draco's ring had orange lights coming out. Her eyes were electric blue, and his were orange. The figure laughed and let all of the lights flow around him. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's voice was faint above the buzzing sounds and screams from everyone. The figure's wand flew to Harry who caught it and broke it in half. The room swirled. Everyone flew back. When the room stopped spinning, only Hermione and Draco were left standing. Even the teachers were lying on the floor, stunned and staring. "Draco! Snap your hand back!" Draco shrugged again and did so. The protection was gone, and the figure laughed that evil laugh again. It reached for Harry's wand, and turned on Draco. "_You will pay for your resisting of the dark side, Malfoy. Your father… well… let's just say he's gone at last._" Laughing, it cast Avada Kedavra. The spell hit Draco Square in the chest before rebounding and smacking into the man. He crashed to the floor, and a green haze speed up from every body lying on the floor. The light formed a ring that exploded in the air. Sighing, Draco pulled himself over to Hermione. "We… did it…" Hermione blacked out. Just when Ginny and Cho hit the floor, the purple hole closed, and the lights flew back on. Draco wiped sweat from his brow, and collapsed. The world was black now.

A/n Wow… that was hard to write!! I hope that you like it; I don't know how good it is. PLEASE REVIEW!! I have to know how good it is!! Thanks! No, this is DEFINITELY not the end!


	8. The Hospital and The New New Love

Disclaimer- stop it! I don't own anything!

A/n Once again, thank you for reviewing. I started another story, (The dark world of Pain) so read it and review it. Sorry this took a while! I was starting my other story.

7

They heard clambering sounds and dragging sounds. People's voices filled the room. Draco stirred. Through his now open eyes he saw that he was still in the great hall, but about half of the people were laying on the tables while the teachers and nurse gave each of them a little bit of blue potion. Draco groaned. He was stiff and sore all over the place. Turning his head ever so slowly, he looked over at Hermione. She was starting to stir too. His eyes felt heavy and he leaned back again before he fell asleep.

Heart beating quickly, Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. She was tired, but strong again. Madam Promfrey handed her another vial of a black, syrupy potion, and instructed her to take it. The potion tasted strangely sweet as it thickly went down her throat. She fell back to a dreamless sleep.

Three days later, Hermione and Draco hurried out of the Hospital wing and to breakfast. As soon as they got to the hall and opened the door, they met with thunders of applause and saw streamers, sparkles, and confetti in red, green, gold, and silver flying everywhere. A banner hanging in the middle of the hall read, "_thank you Draco and Hermione_." Hagrid was sobbing up at the teacher's table when he saw them. Harry and Ron were dancing on the Griffindor table, screaming, "THERE THEY ARE! THE HERO'S!" as soon as the doors opened. Draco and Hermione stood in the frame, too shocked to say anything, before grinning at each other. Hermione gave Draco a kiss, and waited for him to respond. As soon as he did, there was a tremendous sound of "aww" rushing through the hall. Pulling apart, they smirked at each other and took their place at the end of the head table. After breakfast, they swam through the sea of, "Can we have your autographs?" after all, they _did_ kill Voldemort.

Snape, however, showed no compassion for the two. After catching Draco and Hermione smiling at each other when they sat down, Snape took away 10 points from Griffindor for… nothing really…. On the way out of potions on Friday, (Ron was complaining rather loudly about the homework) Draco was shoved off and into the wall by someone. Whipping around, Draco came face to face with his new worst enemy. Pansy Parkinson. "What do you want, Parkinson?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as Hermione stopped, her hand squeezing Draco's a little. Pansy turned to Hermione and smirked. She started at Hermione, trying to bowl her over and looking ridiculously like a giant sloth. Hermione just smirked as the girl ran at her, and struck a palm strike right at her nose when pansy was less than a foot away. The blow came into pansy's nose, and a sickening crunch made the few heads that were not already turned, whip around. Blood spilled from her nose as she spun off to the side. Hermione stood there, waiting for anyone to come at her. They didn't dare, but a broken nose wasn't good enough for Pansy. "You little bitch!" she screamed, running at Hermione, fists raised. Hermione, again, didn't budge. She gave a few quick jabs to Pansy, a nice kick to the side, a little push, and Pansy was out cold. Draco took Hermione's hand, and they ran out of the hall, with trails of claps coming behind them. "Where did you learn to fight like _that_??" Draco questioned, out of breath. Hermione shrugged. "The wall and muggle TV's." Draco was clearly confused, but she didn't bother with explaining everything, and just ran on down the corridor.

Pansy didn't dare to speak to Hermione the following weeks. None of the slytherins (minus Draco) dared to. Not even Crabbe and Goyal. As the middle of February approached, the teachers started bombarding the student's with homework and homework and of course, homework. Even Hermione complained about the excessive amount of work that they had to do, which shocked everyone. Sitting in their common room one evening, Hermione snapped a book shut and leaned back into her chair. Draco sighed, just finishing his homework too, and stretched. Hermione took this opportunity to rush over to his side and sit next to him. Instantly, she cuddled up and Draco put his arms around her. After a while, Hermione got up, gave Draco one last goodnight kiss, and went to bed. Draco followed suit and fell into his own bed.

The days seemed to go by quicker than usual now, and before anyone could blink, June was on them. It was Friday, June 18th. There was but one week left of the seventh year for the seventh years. Draco and Hermione practically skipped out of transfiguration after their exam, and headed to their table in the great hall. They complained about their scores on the test during their meal, and promptly decided to go relax by the lake while Harry was at Hagrid's. Draco seemed unnaturally jumpy the rest of lunch and until they sat down at the lake. "Draco, is something wrong?" He jumped and looked at Hermione, almost laughing at her face. It was full of worry. "Uh, Hermione, you know... We have been- oh forget it I'm not good with speeches!" Hermione raised her eyebrows. Noticing this as a sign of boredom, Draco laughed but quickly changed back to his nervous side. Pulling out a small black box, he asked his question. "Uh… Hermione, Will you marry me?" Hermione looked surprised and a little shocked, but suddenly, tears fell down her cheeks. "Draco… Draco… yes! I will…" She was crying a little harder when Draco put the ring on her finger. They kissed for a good five minutes before Seeing Harry running down the hill, and pulling apart. "Hey guys! Uh… why is Hermione crying…?" She smiled and tightened her grip on Draco's hand while she held up the other. "Oh… um… YEAH! Okay! You're… engaged… COOL!" Shaking their heads, Draco and Hermione ran up the hill with Harry on their heels, bombarding them with questions.

Seeing Draco and Hermione run into the hall with Harry asking questions about a wedding made Ron and Ginny suspicious. They gasped when they saw Hermione's ring. Ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his hand turned a silvery color, like the skin was being washed off. The color quickly came back, and he shook his head. Something was wrong.

A/n Hope that it wasn't too fluffy… more cute I hope… ;-) What's going to happen next? What's going to HAPPEN? I know! You don't Hahaha! Ok… review PLEASE if you want the next CHAPTER! Hahaha!


	9. The Wedding and The End or is it

Disclaimer- For the last time, it's not mine!

A/n Well, the last chapter… Hope that everyone likes it! Review and tell me how it was as a first fic!

7

Last time-

Draco proposes to Hermione.

School was long over. It was Mid-July, and Draco and Hermione were living in the real world. They were both training to become aurors, but they still had a few years of training to go. The door to their apartment in London clicked open as Draco came home late from his training. He tossed his bag into the corner and flipped on the light. Hermione came into the room and smiled when she saw Draco. He kissed her passionately for a second before they settled down to eat. "You know, Draco, I hope that you haven't forgotten that our wedding is in… how many days?" Draco looked up at her and grinned. "Three." Smiling, Hermione dug back into her food, happy that she was alive.

Ginny came to the door at Eleven, Saturday morning. Hermione kissed Draco good-bye and headed off with Ginny to a robe store called, _"Gowns for the Glamorous Couple"_ Hermione obviously spent a few hours going through the aisles before finding one that could possibly work. She gasped when she saw the silvery white fabric. It was a shiny colored tank, stopping at the floor and dipping in a circle at the top. There was a simple scarf to go with the dress that was diamond encrusted. Ginny was just as shocked, staring at the dress, with the same flabbergasted look on her face. Hermione was the first to come back to her senses. She turned to Ginny and whispered a 'should I.' Ginny nodded quickly and watched Hermione take the dreamy dress off of the shelf. In a second and a wand wave, it was on her body. The dress clung to her in the right places, and glimmered when she turned. Hermione was overjoyed staring at her reflection and twirling. Ginny choked. "Hermione, you look beautiful! You have to buy it!" Hermione twirled again. "I know I have to buy it… does it really look that good??" Ginny nodded, and Hermione squealed. She paid 25 galleons and 5 sickles to the clerk, and rushed out with the dress.

Draco only took 10 minutes to find a suit. It was a simple black without a tie. How typical for Draco. He was staying at Harry's, unfortunately, for the day. They only talked about how great the wedding would be, bla bla bla. Pretty soon, Harry got bored and ushered Draco out. He stomped home, a little angry.

The day of the wedding was too beautiful. Everyone attended. Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Weasley kids, most of the teachers, Hagrid, and friends of Draco's family. Some of the ministry came, along with Hermione's old school friends. Harry and Ginny were best man and maid of honor. Sitting in the front row, was Ron. His eyes flashed a little when he saw Draco come down the aisle and up to the alter. Draco gasped, when he saw Hermione. Her dress was perfect, and her hair was flowing by her shoulders. The light glimmered off of the dark highlights and her dress made the sun reflect up onto the walls of the church. She smiled at Draco as she approached him. The priest went on and on for hours, as it seemed. Finally, He announced them man and wife, and told them to kiss. As they did, everyone stood up, and clapped.

Ron's hand tightened over his wand. The time would come. The walls shuddered as the new couple pulled apart and started walking back down the aisle. The ceiling began to crumble, and made a wall around Hermione. Ron laughed a strange laugh. It was high pitched, but bitter. He was going mad.

The ceiling vanished from around Hermione, and Draco ran to her side. "Hermione! What's going on!" she clung to Draco, not wanting anything to hurt him. "I don't know, but something isn't right! Let's go!" She ran to the door, her arm still on Draco's, and touched the knob. There was a flash of light, and colors rushed behind them. The door, was a portkey.

They landed with a rather loud thump on a small grassy patch, next to a worn path. Looking up, Draco and Hermione saw the worst thing imaginable. The dark mark was hovering in the air, above a gravestone. The same graveyard that Harry had seen three years ago. Sitting on top of a gravestone, was Voldemort. Ron suddenly appeared next to him. "So we meet again, Mr. Malfoy." The voice was chilling. More chilling than Ron's strange laughs. Hermione looked from one thin body to the next. Pettigrew. They should have known; that traitor was back again. Voldemort stood up suddenly, and walked around Draco and Hermione in a tight circle, his robes billowing out behind him. "Now Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, you must understand this. I am only want to kill you for simple reasons." He ran one sickly finger through Hermione's now tangled black hair. "Mrs. Malfoy," he spat the name like dirt and wrinkled his nose. "You are a mudblood, and you have married a pureblood. A Malfoy, to be exact, my most favored servants." He laughed at that. "And you, Draco Malfoy," he pointed his other finger at Draco. "You disobeyed me, married a mudblood, and are a TRAITOR!" he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Crucify!" Hermione screamed at the site of Draco twitching on the ground. It was sickening the way his back bent back and his fingers crushed themselves. "Draco! Stop! Leave him alone you dirty bastard!" she pulled out his want and screamed a spell, making fire blast out and onto Voldemort's robes. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  Voldemort yelled suddenly at Draco. A blast of cold air and a flash of green. Hermione screamed and threw herself in front of Draco. The dust cleared, and two were dead. Draco cried out in pain, staring at the limp body of Hermione. "Hermione! I'll kill him!" He turned to the other figure. It was Voldemort. He was dead. Draco let a few tears fall down as he turned back to Hermione. "Hermione! You're still here! Hermione, I love you…" her body didn't move. "It's hate that killed her… Avada Kedavra… uses hate to kill…" he let tears fall out of his eyes and hit Hermione's limp body. He took her cold hand and pressed it to his heart. "Hermione… I love you…" he said clearly, one more time, before taking his wand and pointed it at himself. "I love you, and I will be with you Hermione. Just wait for me… I'll be there in a minute…" he sighed and more tears fell. "Avada Kedavra" He said. This time, a flash of red light came, and he fell to the ground, dead.

A/n A different ending! Not a sappy happily ever after story, huh. So, if you really liked the story, review. Maybe I will write a sequel if people want them to come back to life somehow!! J Thanks for reading! Until next time! 


End file.
